


Pleasing

by Rinkafic



Series: Ruining Your Childhood [5]
Category: Spoiler - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 20:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinkafic/pseuds/Rinkafic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <div class="center">
  <p>
    <br/>
    <img/>
  </p>
</div><p>Done for Kink Bingo fill "Emotion Play"</p><p> </p><p>Fandom spoiler at bottom</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleasing

It had been so simple to get his “assistant” hired by the labs. The ditz in personnel had been easily fooled by The Doctor’s charisma and the flirtation he tossed her way. If he didn’t have a willing, able and completely broken in slave sitting in the chair against the wall waiting for him, he might have continued pouring it on, to see how far he could have taken it, what he could charm her into.

In the years since, he wondered if he had made a mistake. His assistant was highly incompetent, a total nincompoop. Most of the time, he was barely coherent. The Doctor knew that part of that was his fault; he kept his slave properly harnessed in chastity devices most of the time. The Doctor also enjoyed inserting plugs. The knowledge that his slave was enduring discomfort solely for The Doctor’s pleasure was a thrill that had never gotten old. He looked over at his assistant, currently plugged up with a string of anal beads and smiled as he saw him squirm on the stool as he ran through a chemical test for the third time because he had fouled up the first two.

The Doctor waited until the test was done, properly this time and then snapped his fingers. “Come!” He pointed to the office in the corner of the lab, the very private office that had no windows and a good sturdy lock. His assistant scampered to do his bidding, properly trained to gauge his master’s emotions and react accordingly. The Doctor followed him into the office and closed the door behind them, locking it.

There was fear on his assistant’s face and The Doctor smiled. It was good. This was what he wanted, what he needed. He paced back and forth across the office, hands clasped behind his back, not looking at his obedient little slave shivering and quaking with fear in anticipation of what was to come. The Doctor let the tension build until his assistant let out a tiny bleat of terror.

The Doctor whipped around and crossed the room. “What did you say?”

His slave covered his mouth with both hands and quickly shook his head in denial.

“As I thought. You know better, don’t you?” His slave nodded, properly subdued and put in his place, as The Doctor needed him to be.

He stood in front of his assistant and gestured towards his crotch. “Put those hands of yours to better use than keeping your stupid mouth from running away with you.”

His fly was undone and those hands, those marvelous hands, stroked him and jerked him just as The Doctor liked, as he had taught his slave to do years before to please him. He moaned and thrust for a bit before he slapped a cheek and commanded gruffly, “Get up, drop your pants, bend over the desk.

Memories of other trysts on that desk made The Doctor smirk. He slapped the ass that was presented for him, then continued spanking it until his slave whimpered in a high pitched tone, begging for it to stop. He stopped; he wasn’t a monster, after all. He was a good master who took good care of his slave. He squirted some hand lotion into his palm and smoothed it over the reddened ass cheeks, murmuring soothingly. “There now, all better. Now we won’t make as many mistakes, will we? We’ll do the tests correctly the first time, won’t we?” Incoherent babbles of assent met his soft questions.

He reached around and started to stroke his assistant’s cock, he never punished without reward, his slave might eventually rebel, and he couldn’t have that, not after so many years of careful training. He smiled at the whimpers and groans that met his strokes. Clenching tightly around the hard cock in his hand, he reached a hand over and yanked the string of the beads, tugging string and cock at the same time to make his little slave scream in pleasure-pain.

He tossed the beads and slid his cock into the vacated ass. He thrust hard and fast, enjoying the sounds coming from under him as his slave gave himself over.

There was a knock at the door and The Doctor had to work to keep his voice even as he called out, “Yes, who is it?”

“It’s Scooter, you haven’t forgotten you have a presentation tonight, have you Doctor?”

“No, we’ll be there!”

“Great see you later, Doctor Honeydew!”

The Doctor grinned as he came and then patted his assistant’s back. “Good, very good, Beeker. Now, you have some preparations to make for tonight’s show, don’t you? Get to it.”

 

The End

 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Spoiler  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
The fandom was The Muppet Show


End file.
